Many locks and latches have been devised for use in panels, for example, automobile doors, lock boxes, and tool boxes. The locks often include a shell and rotating plug lock assembly fitted into the door panel. The lock assembly is typically held tightly in the panel by an annular flange slipped over the assembly from the back side of the panel. The flange may be held in place on the lock assembly by means of complementary threads or other means, for example, retaining springs or lugs, to tightly hold the lock assembly in the panel. The bolt or actuating device is then attached to the back end of the lock assembly by means of screws, bolts, or retaining clips to complete installation. This type of lock has been shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,381,66 and 4,186,952.
Although these door panel locks function well, they typically include many parts. Often, several parts must be assembled after the lock is fitted in the panel. This makes the locks relatively difficult and time-consuming to install. In addition, the means for holding the locks in the panels often require close-fitting tolerances between the lock and the panel hole. These problems contribute as well to the expense of producing and installing the locks. Since panel latches and locks are ubiquitous, there is a great need for a device which is functional, yet simple to manufacture and install.